Debriefed
by Frenetic-Kinetic
Summary: Pre-Armada. AU. After a mission failure, Decepticon jetbot Holler is called into Megatron's throne room. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Holler and Plexus belong to me.

**A/N:** As with my other fics, I decided to rewrite this one. I rectified all kinds of mistakes, and the story is that much better for it. I hope you don't mind the canon/FC pairing. It's all meant to be fairly light-hearted anyway; even the title has a humourous meaning. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>The femme stood at the automatic double doors, both arms behind her back, in a respectful gesture, and nervously scraping the tip of her right pede against the shiny, metallic floor. An astrosecond passed, for her to take a deep breath and recover confidence.<p>

Being summoned to Megatron's throne room was never a good thing; she had discovered this from her elder twin brother, Starscream. It wasn't a secret that the last mission had been a total disaster, but to be scolded by the leader wasn't something the female had wanted to face up to. However, there was no possibility of asking anybody else to do it, since the rest of her group had been deactivated during a skirmish with Autobots. That made the femme the group's Commander by default. _Great_. She wasn't the kind to enjoy taking the position of leader for any egotistical matters. The only reason she was even _part_ of the Decepticons was to be near family…

_And that other reason…_ she thought grumpily, raising a servo to pinch the sides of her nose, in an attempt to change such thoughts. Contemplating _that_ would only make the following conversation with her superior much harder than necessary. _Oh well. Time to face the music…_

A clear of the vocal chords later and she spoke clearly. "Sir? You…wanted to see me?"

The doors slid apart on her last word, as if already anticipating her presence. She cautiously wandered into the room, her emerald optics gingerly searching the surroundings, although she immediately saw that her leader was dead ahead. Being so prudent was something she had learnt from her teacher, a certain jetbot named Plexus.

"Sir." She bowed her head slightly. It paid to be over-polite. He folded both arms over his chest, stood at the far end of the room. Deep violet walls gave it a regal feel, ideal for a revered leader such as he. A single-pane of glass almost filled the entire wall and led outside, to a curved balcony – presumably for giving speeches or overlooking his empire below – and against the window sat a desk.

Megatron's parted lips revealed gritted teeth; it was unnerving, to say the least, adding to the worry that the she had done something seriously wrong. The femme continued, until her frame of eighteen feet seven inches stood near his. Being around five feet smaller than him made it worse. As if she needed _that_.

He nodded, allowing his serious expression to slacken. "I received your report from my second in command, earlier…" Even 'though he knew she and Starscream were related, the Decepticon leader never uttered the words 'your brother' to her. His voice suddenly took a fierce growl. "Holler…what in Primus _happened_?"

_Here it comes – the lecture_. Being in no mood for it, she nevertheless kept any insolent thoughts to herself and remained an innocent little jetbot. "I gave Starscream all the details…_Sir_."

The 'Sir' felt tacked-on that time. Megatron's head tilted, attempting to read her countenance. "Are you _sure_? Why were you the only survivor?" It all appeared suspicious, although Holler had never failed him before. Still, there was always a first time. He had thought the same of the second in command, and it had later come to light that the latter could be far less capable than Megatron had hoped. Overlooking the negatives had become a habit; in both Starscream and Holler's cases, their abilities were things Optimus could – and should – _never_ obtain.

The femme frowned, detesting the scrutiny and losing her self-control. "I gave you all the facts! If you're so _unsure_, why don't you grill my sibling, instead?"

"Don't talk back to me, you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon!" he roared, taking a step forward, to intimidate and force her to back down. Unfortunately, for the taller mech, she didn't, a glower crossing her faceplate and both fists clenching at her sides.

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror, slagger?" Her vocal powers almost disintegrated his audio receptors at the close range. However, she quickly discovered that insulting him like that wasn't the _best_ idea in the world. A purple hand gripped her throat and, at high speed, slammed her against the wall.

"So unwise…" His whispered words were laced with a sliver of danger – fire and ice coiling around each other, to create the purr in his accent. Static raced up and down her backstrut. Although not wanting to keep eye contact, his digits tilted her chin upwards, so that there was nothing to see, but his intense ruddy optics – comparable to a scarlet sunset, with a deeply embedded, never-ending gloom. His eyes matched the ice-fire tenor.

Holler always found a divine magnetism grasp her spark and force her to keep staring, and now was no different. What was the point of trying to fidget under his strength, anyway? Besides, she wasn't in _that_ much of a hurry to leave…

_No!_ She cursed herself for being so weak, and tried feebly to tug his servo away; although he wasn't strangling her, the grip was tight enough to be uncomfortable. With no chance of escape, she simply settled her hand on top of his. Her other came up to defend any blows to the chestplate – he probably wouldn't beat a femme, but it paid to be cautious about that, too.

Her optics focused on his again, as she ran out of other things to think about, this time being completely sucked into the twin rubies. Falling into a trance, her lips parted and breath grew a tad deeper.

Megatron appeared somewhat perplexed by her sudden behaviour. Was she simply giving in, already? Normally, his minions had some more fight left in them, regardless of gender. This femme was just observing his features, as if hypnotised.

_Or was it ogling?_ he wondered, for a moment. A number of females had shown some attraction towards him over the vorns, but it had mainly been due to his status and strength. Did that apply to Holler, too? Why did it pain him that her reason for the absent-minded expression on her faceplate could have been the same as all the others?

Deciding to test this, he softened the grip on her throat and leant his bodyweight into hers; both of her arms defensively pressed to her chest, brushing against his torso, and she immediately backed away, as far into the wall as possible, acting like she had been struck by thousands of volts. A quick rub of her optics snapped her CPU back to reality, whilst a bite of the bottom lip displayed apprehension. Had he noticed what she was thinking about?

His mouth smoothed into a smirk and knowledge glimmered in his eyes. _Yes_, the femme realised. _He has_.

The hand retreated, instead hooking around her back and pulling them closer together, so that the line of sight was at the same level. She shuddered at being lifted off the stable ground. Having no control was one of her greatest fears. It seemed as if he knew that and was just forcing her to look to him for comfort. Having him win the battle this quickly wasn't right, so she placed both hands on his chestplate, trying to keep some distance between them.

But this was only proving his theory was true. A sudden nudge of nose tips gave her countenance furnace – hot warmth, visible to anybody, as lobster pink tinted her cheeks. It was too close for comfort. She fought to wriggle out of the embrace, but the irrational piece of her spark brought her face closer.

_Damn him, for manipulating me like this._

Fingers fiddled with the segmented shapes of his antlers. She'd seen him activate Mini-Cons and wondered what else he could do with them. The devious thought was clear on her face, making the leader freeze momentarily. Just how far was she expecting this to go? It had been quite some time since he'd been _that_ intimate with a femme, but did he really want Holler to experience it? It took some strength to not add 'yet' to that mental query.

The femme's fingers began shaking, as she more eagerly caressed the distinctive head projections, both servos slipping down to his face and holding him closer. She didn't seem to care where this led, locking her mouth with his and determined to taste the flavour of his lips. He discovered hers to be softer and sweeter that he'd imagined; there weren't many femmes around, and war wasn't always the best outlet for frustration.

He deepened this kiss and smoothed both hands further up the underside of her azure and sapphire wings. A gasp was the response. The most sensitive spot caused her body to shudder and her arms to grip him firmly, in a desperate effort to bring him closer still. As the kissing continued, she thought about all the ways to achieve that, whilst warmth was generating between her legs. Her spark was beating erratically and incredibly quickly, not moving much slower than a hummingbird's heart. He knew that all too well, smirking during the osculation, impressed by her passion. Both large green and grey arms clasped her tighter. A purple servo fingered the metal 'dreadlocks' hanging from her head that resembled human hair. A rumble came from her vocal processor, passing a small vibration through his tongue. A static shock made him twitch and abruptly pull his lips away.

"Ahhh…" he whispered, in an alluring tone, which was bound to create another electrical charge in her CPU. Their noses touched, her arms hooked loosely around his neck for support.

"Careful…" she said. "A wrong move might set off my electro-magnetic pulses. I don't want to harm you."

As they were about to continue the fervour, a bleep filled the room. Megatron growled, inspecting his CPU. He didn't want to, but settled the femme back onto her stabilising servos. His response had a slight ache to it. "You have to go…"

"Why?" Her face formed a scowl, wondering what he was up to.

"…your brother is coming here, in four breems."

A shiver shot up her spine. _If Starscream caught us together like this…_ She would never live it down. After visualising being caught in this situation by the second in command, Holler loosened her grip and hung both arms at her sides, obviously upset. Also taking his hands off her, he then moved to cup her chin. He had to thank her, and he knew the best way. Bringing her face closer, he brought her lips to his. This kiss was unlike the others; soft and comforting, it gave the female warmth, which spread through her entire nervous system.

She sighed when they parted, but a gentle smile came onto her countenance. "Thank you…for this…"

He could have said the same thing. How else could he have distracted himself from the frustrating boredom of stalemate? The war on Cybertron was currently dragging, with neither faction making substantial progress, to allow them to get ahead of their opponents. Instead of admitting this, however, he simply replied with his characteristic sly smirk and low voice. "You're welcome."

Holler began retreating from her superior, passing quickly across the throne room and towards the exit. Having turned from the mech and no longer able to keep a straight faceplate, a victorious grin broke out. The automatic doors slid apart, allowing her to pass through. There was no last glance over her shoulder at what had occurred within the purple walls – just one thought ran through her psyche.

_Maybe I should fail missions more often…_

**The End**


End file.
